


Viren drabble

by fichuntie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: “Do you remember when we did this back on the border?” Viren asked.Viren drabble.





	Viren drabble

“Do you remember when we did this back on the border?” Viren asked.

Harrow did: he remembered Viren drunk on the power of star magic and himself on the bloodlust of protecting the kingdom. He remembered how they retreated to their shared tent after battle: the scent of the lamp oil and camp dust along with the burnt tang of Viren’s magic and lust. How they’d tumbled together, hard and fast over the pallet, barely bothering with the laces of jacket and buckles of armor to get at each other. How Viren’s kisses poured power into him before battles. Even now, his cock twitched at the memories. 

Viren smiled at him, the same smirk he wore when dictating a new strategy. Conceited and proud with his rugged beard. Traitorous, his cock thickened at the ghost of sensation of coarse beard on his thighs. 

“We made mistakes then…” Harrow sighed, his deep green eyes dark with the memories.

“Was I a mistake?” Viren’s dry voice rasped over the question.

Harrow reached out to him, placing his hand with signet ring on Viren’s shoulder. 

“Of course not, Viren,” Harrow admitted. “You were my most loyal friend and more. We would not have triumphed against the dragons without your service. The kingdom is grateful for you.”

Viren nuzzled his head against the hand. His gray eyes peered up, the hint of the same grin teasing his mouth. “And is the king as grateful?”

Harrow laughed. “Yes, your king is pleased,” he brushed his hand against Viren’s cheek. 

Viren nipped at his fingers. He showed off the pink wetness of his mouth, the tongue that could chant down the castle walls or curl around the king’s cock. His teeth bore down, harder than just teasing on Harrow’s fingers.

“You are too presumptuous,” Harrow said. He grasped Viren’s chin, firm hold with his sword calloused fingers on the soft anterior of his neck.


End file.
